1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for adjusting a rotor blade of a wind energy turbine. In particular, the invention relates to a device for adjusting (rotating) a rotor blade of a wind energy turbine into a desired rotational position (rotor blade location) without the rotor blade being capable of rotating back in particular, the rotor blade can be locked in the end position or any other rotor position).
2. Description of Related Art
For safety reasons, wind energy turbines require the rotor blades to be capable of being adjusted into a desired (parking) position and locked in said position when a disturbance occurs. For this purpose, systems exist in which the rotor blades are adjusted via their electrical drives, which in cases of emergencies are operated via accumulators or similar electrical energy storages, into the parking position. Those systems are described in DE-A-197 20 025, DE-A-196 44 705, and DE-A-42 21 783. Further, systems are known in which the energy for adjusting the rotor blades into the parking position is provided by mechanical energy storages, such as spring-type storages.
From WO-A-99/23384 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,274 a device for adjusting a rotor blade is known in which a locking element directly acts on the driving shaft of a motor for driving the rotor blade.